1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools having diamond particles formed thereon/therein, wherein the diamond particles are chemically bonded to matrix support material used to hold the diamond in place. More specifically, the diamond grit is bonded chemically in a matrix powder by a braze that can wet diamond. These tools are manufactured by the infiltration of the molten braze into a preform of matrix that contains diamond particles, thereby securing the diamond in place by a chemical bond.
2. State of the Art
Abrasive tools have long been used in numerous applications, including cutting, drilling, sawing, grinding, lapping and polishing materials. Because diamond is the hardest abrasive material, it is widely used as a superabrasive on saws, drills, and other devices which utilize the abrazive to cut, shape or polish other hard materials. The total value of such tools consumed in 1996 was over 5 billion dollars (U.S.). More than half of the these tools were consumed in sawing applications such as cutting stones, concretes, asphalts, etc.
Diamond coated tools are particularly indispensable for applications where other tools lack the hardness and durability to be practical substitues. For example, in the stone industry, where rocks are cut, drilled, and sawed, diamond tools are about the only type which are sufficiently hard and durable to make the cutting, etc., economical. If diamond tools were not used, many such industries would be economically infeasible. Likewise, in the precision grinding industry, diamond tools, due to their superior wear resistance, are uniquely capable of developing the tight tolerances required, while simultaneously withstanding wear sufficiently to be practical.
Despite the prevailing use of diamond tools, these tools have suffered from several significant limtations which have placed unnecessary limits on the useful life of the tools. One such drawback is that the diamond grit is not attached to the matrix support material in a sufficiently stong attachment to maximize useful life of the cutting, drilling, polishing, etc., body. In fact, in most cases diamond grit is merely mechanically embedded in the matrix support material. As a result, diamond grit is often knocked out or pulled out prematurely during use. Moreover, the grit may receive inadequate mechanical support form the loosely bonded matrix under work conditions. Hence, the diamond particles could be shattered by the impact of the tool against the piece to which the abrasive, etc., is applied.
It has been estimated that in a typical diamond tool, less than about one tenth of the grit is actually consumed in the intended application--i.e. during actual cutting, drilling, polishing, etc. The remainder of the diamond grit is either wasted by being leftover when the tool's useful life has expired, or is wasted by being pulled-out or broken during use due to poor attachment and inadequate support. Most of these diamond losses could be avoided if the diamond particles can be properly positioned in and firmly attached to the surrounding matrix.
Furthermore, to ensure that the diamond grit is mechanically held sufficiently to remain in place, it must be buried deep in the matrix to prevent it from falling out or being knocked free of the tool body during use. As a result, the protrusion of the diamond particle above the tool surface is insufficient. The low grit protrusion limits the cutting height for breaking the material to be cut. These limitations, in turn, limit the cutting speed of the cutting tool. If the diamond grit could be held more securely in the, matrix, it could protrude higher from the matrix. The greater cutting depth would allow increased cutting speed and a greater useful life for the product. Moreover, due to the lower friction between the workpiece and the tool matrix, the power required for cutting, drilling, etc., may also be reduced.
In order to anchor diamond grit firmly in the matrix, it is highly desirable for the matrix to form a carbide around the surface of the diamond. The chemical bond so formed is much stronger than the traditional mechanical attachment. The carbide may be formed by reacting diamond with a suitable carbide former such as a transition metal. Typical carbide forming transition metals are: titanium (Ti), vanadium (V), chromium (Cr), zirconium (Zr), molybdenum (Mo), and tungsten (W).
The formation of a carbide requires that the carbide former be deposited around the diamond and that the two subsequently be caused to react to form a carbide. Moreover, the non-reacted carbide former must also be consolidated by sintering or other means. All these steps require treatment at high temperatures. However, diamond may be degraded when exposed to a temperature above 1,000.degree. C. The degradation is due to either the reaction with the matrix material or the development of microcracks around metal inclusions inside the crystal. These inclusions are trapped catalysts used to synthesize the diamond.
Most carbide formers are refractory metals so they may not be consolidated below a temperature of about 1,200.degree. C. Hence, refractory carbide formers are not suitable as the main constituent of the matrix support material.
There are, however, some carbide formers that may have a lower sintering temperature, such as manganese (Mn), iron (Fe), silicon (Si), and aluminum (Al). However, these carbide formers may have other undesirable properties that prohibit them from being used as the primary constituent of the matrix support material. For example, both manganese and iron are used as catalysts for synthesizing diamond at high pressure (above 50 Kb). Hence, they can catalyze diamond back to graphite during the sintering of the matrix powder at a lower pressure. The back conversion is the main cause of diamond degradation at high temperature.
Aluminum, on the other hand, has a low melting point (660.degree. C.), thus, making it easy to work with for securing the diamond particles. However, the melting point of aluminum can be approached when a diamond grit is cutting aggressively. Hence, aluminum may become too soft to support the diamond grit during the cutting operation. Moreover, aluminum tends to form the carbide Al.sub.4 C.sub.3 at the interface with diamond. This carbide is easily hydrolyzed so it may be disintegrated when exposed to coolant. Hence, aluminum typically is not a suitable carbide former to bond diamond in a matrix.
To avoid the high temperature of sintering, carbide formers, such as tungsten, are often diluted as minor constituents in the matrix that is made primarily either Co or bronze. During the sintering process, there is a minimal amount, if any, of liquid phase formed. The diffusion of carbide former through a solid medium toward diamond is very slow. As a result, the formation of carbide on the surface of diamond is negligible. Therefore, by adding a carbide former as a minor matrix constituent, the improvement of diamond attachment is marginal at the best.
In order to ensure the formation of a carbide on the surface of diamond, the carbide former may be coated onto the diamond before mixing with the matrix powder. In this way, the carbide former, although it may be a minor ingredient in the matrix, can be concentrated around diamond to form the desired bonding.
The coating of diamond may be applied chemically or physically. In the former case, the coated metal is formed by a chemical reaction, generally at a relatively high temperature. For example, by mixing diamond with a carbide former such as titanium or chromium, and heated the mixture under a vacuum or in a protective atmosphere, a thin layer of the carbide former may be deposited onto the diamond. The thickness of the coating may be increased by increasing temperature. The deposition rate may also be accelerated by adding a suitable gas (e.g., HCl vapor) that assists the transport of the metal. For example, Chen and Sung (U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,680) describes such a coating process.
Alternatively, the coating may be performed in a molten salt. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,888 describes a method of coating a thin layer of titanium over diamond in a molten salt of chlorides.
A commonly used chemical method for coating diamond is chemical vapor deposition (CVD). In this case, the deposited metal is produced by the reaction of gases at a high temperature. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,667 describes a technique to deposit a thin layer of silicon (Si) onto the surface of diamond. The temperature of this deposition is high enough so silicon carbide is formed instantaneously at the interface.
In order to prevent diamond from possible degradation by exposure to high temperatures, coating is produced at the lowest temperature possible. However, coating often becomes too thin when deposited at a low temperature. For example, the coating produced by a typical chemical method is about one micrometer thick. There are some commercial diamond grits that contain such thin coatings. For example, General Electric Company offers a saw grit that may be coated with a thin coating of either titanium or chromium.
However, when the thin coating is exposed to a high temperature, such as that which may be encountered during the sintering process, it can be easily oxidized in the atmosphere, or dissolved into the matrix metal. Thus, although a significant benefit is claimed for such commercially coated products, typically a 1/3 improvement in tool life, the ability for the thin coating to survive the manufacturing process is debatable.
In order to protect the thin metal coating, multiple layers of coating may be applied. Thus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,469 and 5,250,086 described a second layer made of nickel, or another non-carbide former. The second layer may be deposited by an electroless process that is performed at a lower temperature. For more layers, Chen and Sung (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,680 or 5,062,865) describe a diamond grit with three layers of coating. In this case, the inner most layer is made of chromium, and it is overlaid by a secondary metal layer such as titanium. The double layers are further wrapped in a third overcoat of a material such as tungsten. However, such a complicated coating system may be too costly to be econimically feasible in the production of many cutting, drilling or polishing tools.
Alternatively, a chemical coating may be deposited relatively thick by a CVD method. For example, Sung, et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,488 or 5,116,568) describes a fluidized bed system that can coat diamond with tungsten of a few tens of micrometers. But again, such a coating is expensive, and its application has not been widely used.
In contrast to chemical methods, a physical method may be inexpensive. Moreover, it may deposit a thick metal coating onto diamond at a very low temperature. For example, the author evaluated "Metal Coating of Saw Diamond Grit by Fluidized Bed" (see p267-273 of Fabrication and Characterization of Advanced Materials, edited by S. W. Kim and S. J. Park of The Materials Research Society of Korea 1995). The coating system is based on the method as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,907 (a similar concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,523 or European Patent No. 0 533 443 A1). However, such a method, like many other similar processes, often produces coatings with different thickness. Moreover, only very fine (&lt;5 micrometers) metal powders can be coated effectively onto the surface of diamond. Hence, although physical methods may be used to coat a diamond grit with an alloy that contains a carbide former, their benefits are limited.
When diamond is coated mechanically by a metal powder, as described in the above example, the powder is held loosely by an organic binder (e.g., PVA, or PEG). Such a coating may be easily rubbed off during the subsequent treatments, e.g., mixing or pressing. Although heat treatment may increase the mechanical strength of the coating, it may not consolidate the coating to the full density. A porous coating lacks the mechanical strength necessary to support a diamond grit that is impacted repeatedly during the cutting operation.
Carbide formers may also be diluted in an alloy. If the alloy can melt below 1100.degree. C., it may be used to braze the diamond without causing much degradation of the latter. Many diamond brazes are known in the art. Most are based on Group Ib solvents (copper, silver and gold) that contain one or more carbide formers, e.g., gold-tantalum (Au--Ta), or silver-copper-titanium (Ag--Cu--Ti). These brazes, however, are typically too expensive for commercial use. Moreover, they are soft and unsuitable as ingredients for the matrix support material of diamond tools.
There are some high temperature filler metals that may be used to braze diamond. Such brazes may be hard enough to hold a diamond grit in place during cutting. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,673 and 4,018,576 describe diamond tools made by brazing a hard facing alloy that contains nickel-chromium (Ni--Cr) as the major constituent. However, these brazed diamond tools, although useful, are generally limited as surface set tools that contains only one layer of diamond. Such tools may not last when they are used to cut highly abrasive materials, e.g., granite. Moreover, the braze in these tools, in addition to holding the diamond, must also serve as the hard facing. The compromise of these dual-functions may not always be possible as the optimal wear resistance of the tool surface may need to be adjusted for specific applications.
Alternatively, a diamond bonding alloy may be used to infiltrate a high concentration (i.e greater than 40% by volume) of diamond particles. Thus, Chen and Sung (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,276 or 5,096,465) describe such a product and the process of making the same. However, the infiltration is very difficult due to the high concentration of diamond. Moreover, such products have limited applications, such as a drill bit. They are not applicable for most applications that require a lower concentration (i.e., less than 40% by volume) of diamond, such as saw blades and grinding wheels.
The hard facing alloys may also be used as the matrix support material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,975 describes a method to coat diamond with a very thin layer of chromium, and subsequently palletizing the coated grit with a nickel-chromium alloy. The palletized particles are then consolidated by sintering the alloy. However, as the consolidation process is taking place primarily in a solid phase, the bonding of matrix and diamond may not be sufficient.
In addition to sintering, infiltration is also a common technique for making diamond tools, in particular for drill bits and other specialty diamond tools that contain a large (i.e. greater than U.S. mesh 30/40) diamond grit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,552 describes a process to infiltrate a rotary drill bit with a copper alloy at a temperature lower than 850.degree. C. (preferably 750.degree. C.). Most commonly used infiltrants for these tools are copper based alloys. These infiltrants must flow and penetrate the small pores in the matrix powder. In order to avoid the diamond degradation at high temperature, the melting point of the infiltrant must be low. Hence, the infiltrant often contains a low melting point constituent, such as zinc (Zn). In addition to lowering the melting point of the infiltrant, the low melting point constituent also reduces the viscosity so the infiltrant can flow with ease. However, as most carbide formers tend to increase the melting point of the infiltrant, they are excluded from most infiltrants. As a result, these infiltrants cannot improve the bonding of diamond.
Some infiltrants do contain a carbide former that may facilitate the bonding of diamond. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,273 describes an abrasive tool that is produced by infiltrating a matrix powder with an alloy that contains the major constituents of copper, manganese and zinc. However, as discussed above, zinc is added to increase the fluidity of the infiltrant, and it may not be suitable for making certain products that is produced under different environments. For example, if infiltration is performed under a vacuum, zinc may be vaporized. As a result the remaining alloy may become too viscous to infiltrate completely the matrix powder.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method of infiltrating the matrix powder to bond the diamond thereto. Such a method should be able to be accomplished at a sufficently low temperature to avoid potential damage to the diamond. Additionally, such a method should be designed to improve the bonding of the diamond to the matrix support material.